fallout_gravel_pitfandomcom-20200216-history
Green Gang
The Green crime family, commonly referred to as the Green Gang, is an organized crime syndicate active in the Motor City Wasteland. Fed up with the Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel's meddling, the Green Gang has declared a vendetta against the Brotherhood and it won't end without bloodshed. They are one of the recruitable minor factions for the Resistance in Fallout: Detroit. Background The Green Gang is run by four brothers: Abraham, Raymond, Little Joe, and Izzy Green. Born to a raider father at a time when many in Detroit were accustomed to raider life, the Greens were immersed in the lifestyle from the start. The older boys often went on raids with their father when they were still children, and they say Raymond could shoot before he could walk. Abraham, the eldest, was only 14 when their father died and left the boys alone in a city of bandits and murderers, their mother having died years before from a jet overdose. The brothers were on their own now and had to survive the only way they ever learned how. Sometimes they'd work as muscle for some of the bigger gangs, sometimes they'd rob traders and travelers. They did anything they could to keep the family fed. Little Joe was 15 years old and slinging chems to some jet-heads when a group of thugs nearly beat him to death, claiming Joe was dealing on their territory. The older brothers Abraham and Raymond, young adults at the time, vowed vengeance on the thugs. They gathered some friends, mostly raider youths they had grown up with, hit the thugs' hangout that night and massacred them in the name of Little Joe. From that point, the other raiders all talked about violent ways of that "Green gang of kids", Big Joe Green's sons and their friends, that'll kill anyone that crosses them. When the Greens wiped out the thugs, they inherited the group's territory. They could sling chems freely now, but there were always other gangs that tried to take what they had. Many wanted to see if the tales about the Green Gang were true and most didn't think a gang of teenage punks could hold the territory. The name "Green Gang" was used to describe the gang's newcomer status more often than it was used because of the brothers' last name. But the Green's were smart and ruthless. They'd hit other gangs before they had a chance to attack the Green's territory or they'd pit rival gangs against each other, then attack both. For the next several years the Greens undertook a brutal, violent campaign against the other gangs in Detroit, often led by bloodthirsty Raymond and vengeful Little Joe. The Greens gained control of a significant portion of the city through violence, and it made them a major player in the Motor City Wasteland. As the Greens destroyed raider gang after raider gang, new ones would pop up like weeds growing in the cracks of the desolate city. "Stability" is what Abraham Green decided the people of the region lacked, speaking from the experience of a man who had to fight to survive most of his life. At the heart of the Green Gang's territory was Eastern Market, a run-down shopping plaza where the Green Gang sold booze, chems, and guns to the discerning wastelander. Abraham thought the market could be a tool to bring stability. By expanding it and ensuring the protection of its customers, the Greens could attract and cater to more shoppers, and increase the gang's power and profit in the process. And maybe people would quit fighting over scraps, scraps that rightfully belonged to the Green Gang. Abraham met with the leaders of communities like Motown and the Hunters, as well as outlying farming settlements and invited them all to trade at the newly-refounded Eastern Market. Most were skeptical of dealing with a raider gang at first, but a few merchants were opportunistic enough to set up shop at the market. The Hunters didn't know any better so they joined without hesitation and many others soon followed after they did, since food was often in short supply in the city. In time, the market became an important trade hub for the Motor City Wasteland. Many in the city came to trade, even the raiders who once warred with the Greens, coming to hock stolen loot in exchange for food; Eventually, many of the raiders absorbed into the Green Gang as the Greens' influence grew. New settlements sprang up as well, thanks to the market, and brahmin caravans were established to trade with outlying areas. In Abraham Green's quest for power and profit, he had accidentally created a civilization. IncompleteCategory:Fallout: Detroit Category:Fallout: Detroit Factions